Wrath Zero
Wrath Zero (ラース・ゼロ Rasu Zero) is a Shadow God Slayer and an S-Class Mage of the second strongest Guild in Isvan: Spade Kings. Appearance Wrath is a tall, lean, and muscular young man with long, black, shoulder-length hair. Wrath is easily recognized by the bangs he keeps brushed over the right side of his face and his dark, red, slitted eyes. On his left bicep, Wrath bears the mark of Spade Kings, in which his Guild Mark is purple in color. Around his neck, Wrath wears a royal blue choker that severely restricts his Shadow God Slayer Magic, as he has little control over it. Wrath often wears a dark, plain scarf wrapped around his neck, as he finds the climate of Isvan rather cold. Atop his black, long-sleeved shirt, Wrath wears a long, dark, rather plain cloak. For bottoms, Wrath wears black skinny-jeans, which he accessorizes with a plain, dark belt. Wrath also wears black boots, which each have a cross-shaped design imprinted onto each side, roughly where his ankles would be. On his person, Wrath keeps the sacred Star Blade sheathed in its scabbard, secured to a second belt he wears across his waist. Personality Wrath is very quiet and prefers to keep to himself; he rarely ever engages in conflict. He often, however, scowls, keeping his face in a furrowed expression, preventing most conflicts in the first place. Wrath finds life to be a wonderful thing, and tries to refrain from killing as much as possible. Wrath also puts great faith in camaraderie, and will do anything he can to protect his friends and loved ones, even if he must resort to killing another person, although, this is his absolute last resort. Wrath is also very fond of animals and the natural environment, and prefers to keep conflicts from happening in nature, as he finds the surreal environment pristine and pure. He has, however, no qualms about destroying a town or city, should he get into a fight, and doesn't see what the big deal is, much to his Guildmates' chagrin. Wrath is also weak to the pleas of small children, and is, as such, unable to deny their requests, no matter how ridiculous they may be. Also, Wrath finds it difficult to turn down Eve's requests. History Wrath, alongside his twin brother, Ian Grandrize, were born as the half-Demon children of Kain Zero and Mirai Grandrize. Not long after their birth, Mirai died, leaving Wrath and Ian in Kain's care. Kain, however, was unable to care for the boys, as his Guild work took away from his time with them. Approximately two years after Mirai's death, Wrath and Ian were separated and sent to different families. Wrath grew up knowing that the people he lived with, Ray and Laura Eis, weren't his parents, and, as such such, never referred to them by their supposed "titles". The two, however, already had two children who were Wrath's age: Agofredo, who was but a few months older than him, and Eve, who was just under a year younger than him. Just after his ninth birthday, Wrath wandered into the woods, and was confronted by his (then unknown at the time) father, who wished the boy a happy birthday, and imparted him the knowledge of how to use Shadow God Slayer Magic during their encounter, although Wrath never could completely control it. During a home invasion five years before the start of the series, Ray and Laura were killed by Dark Mages, who were seeking retribution for their acts years prior. Upon turning to Agofredo and Eve, Wrath used his God Slayer Magic to kill the intruders. The three then left their house in the mountains and ventured to a quaint village several miles east, and joined their local Guild: Spade Kings. About three months later, the Guild Master, who happened to be Wrath's father, Kain, fitted Wrath with a choker, restricting his God Slayer Magic, so as to prevent it from consuming him. Not long after joining, Wrath found out who Kain really was, and what his relationship to the already-joined Ian was. Wrath became an S-Class Mage roughly one year before the start of the series, right alongside his brother. Synopsis Beginning Arc Magic and Abilities Shadow God Slayer Magic (影の滅神魔法 Ei no Metsujin Mahō): Wrath's secondary, although his most proficient and more powerful, Magic. Although black, like other God Slayer Magic, the shadows produced by Shadow God Slayer Magic are smoke like in appearance, a distinguishing characteristic between Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and Shadow Magic. As the Shadow God Slayer, Wrath can eat shadows, even those produced by Shadow Dragon Slayers. He cannot, however, eat the shadows that he, himself, produces. Wrath can also turn his body into a shadow, or enter another person's instead, often used to grant him the element of the surprise, and allowing him to move at great speeds; also granting him intangibility. If Wrath is, however, caught while in a semi-tangible state, or by another person in shadow form, he is susceptible to attack. Wrath can also morph his shadow into various shapes and use them against his enemies. Wrath learned this particular form of God Slayer Magic from his father, who, in turn, learned it through forbidden means. Wrath's choker prevents him from using his Secret Arts, and can therefore only use them when the choker is removed. *'Shadow God's Bellow' (影神の怒号 Eijin no Dogō): Wrath's signature God's Bellow, incorporating shadows. Wrath quickly gathers and releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth that completely vaporizes all non-human matter it comes into contact with. *'Shadow God's Anubis' (影神のアヌビス Eijin no Anubisu): Wrath places his hands in front of him, releasing a large, destructive beam of shadows. *'Shadow God's Dark Kingdom' (影神のダークキングダム Eijin no Dākukingudamu): Wrath raises his hands into the air, creating a large sphere of shadows that he subsequently drops onto the target, enveloping them in a torrent of shadows. *'Shadow God's Moon' (影神の昇る月 Eijin no Tsuki): Wrath creates shadows around both his hands, and then raises them into the air, utilizing all nearby shadows to create a giant whirlwind of shadows, which swarms in on, and damages, the target(s). *'Shadow God's Reaper' (影神のリーパー Eijin no Rīpā): Wrath creates a scythe out of his shadow and slashes the target with it. *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): **'Vanishing World' (世界消 Sekai Shō): An exceedingly stronger version of Shadow God's Anubis, Wrath accumulates shadows in both his hands, and then brings then together, cupping his palms together, releasing a powerful burst of shadows that sets ablaze all non-human matter it touches. The flames, however, are weak, and are easily put out. **'Endless Nights' (無限泊, エンドレスナイト, Endoresunaito): Wrath materializes his own shadow, which then expands around the target, trapping them in a sphere of shadows. The target eventually emerges an emaciated, darkened, cowardly version of their original self. Although what happens inside the sphere is unknown, Wrath describes it as "true fear turned into reality". **'End of All Creation' (全ての創造の終了 Subete no Sōzō no Shūryō): Wrath was going to use this spell, intent on eradicating Hije Garuda, but was stopped by Eve before he could even start the preparation process. Dark Wave (ダークウェーブ Dākū Wēbu): The Magic that Wrath's sword, Star Blade, possesses. By swinging the blade, Wrath can produce powerful waves of shadows which he can consume to replenish his strength. However, even though the attacks themselves contain a fair amount of power, the potency of the shadows themselves is weak, and therefore replenishes very little of Wrath's stamina when consumed. Additionally, large amounts of shadows cannot be produced at once. *'Produce': The Star Blade's most basic ability: the ability to produce shadows from the entire length of the blade. (Unnamed) *'Dark Night' (闇夜, ダークナイト, Dākunaito): Wrath lunges his sword forward, creating a pointed wave of shadows that rushes forth and cuts the target. *'Shadow Slash' (シャドースラッシュ Shadōsurasshu): Wrath slashes his sword, sending a wave of shadows at the target. *'Dark Void' (ダークボイド Dākuboido): Wrath creates an orb of shadows at the tip of the blade before releasing it as a thin, destructive beam that pierces through whatever it strikes. However, the charge time is exceedingly long, and Wrath needs a distraction for its preparation. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Wrath is quite proficient in the way of the sword, and prefers it over his own Shadow God Slayer Magic when fighting normal foes. Wrath was taught how to fence by Laura, and then Kendō by his father shortly after his entry into Spade Kings. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: As his brother, Ian, utilizes hand-to-hand combat as his main, Wrath is able to hold his own, as the two often spar together. Great Magic Power: Wrath's Magic Power reserves aren't as great as the others', and long battles heavily wear him out, as his God Slayer Magic consumes a large quantity of it, and his side-by-side use of Dark Wave consumes even more. Enhanced Strength: Wrath is quite physically strong, and is able to strike people with enough force to send them flying a short distance. Additionally, Wrath has hit his foes hard enough to break their bones into pieces. Immense Durability: As his Magic Power reserves aren't exceedingly large, Wrath has, on many occasions, ran out, and had to fend for himself, taking many blows from powerful opponents, such as Albert Blitz, who are extremely strong and excel at hand-to-hand combat. Keen Intellect: Wrath has often deduced the answers to problems that his Guildmates were unable to solve, and is often the first to come to a conclusion in the case of arbitrary instance. Trivia *Despite being extremely perceptive, Wrath is unable to figure out why he can't seem to muster up the courage to refuse Eve's requests. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:God Slayer Category:Mage